Your Time Will Come
by Moonlight313
Summary: Love, no matter how it's expressed, is still love. We all have flaws, and so our love will be flawed. But that doesn't diminish it. The world shall crumble before us, and we shall rule the night
1. Preface and chapter 1

AN: This is my new fanfic. It has a lot more to do with the Volturi than my other fics. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When someone tells you that you will be safe and loved, you believe them. You do not expect to be a young child abandoned in Italy. You do not expect your life to become something that others only dream about. You do believe that _your_ life will become a nightmare.

As beginnings go, this was one that would leave me scared for life. I was raised by vampires, the Volturi no less. I learned of their ways and of the ways of humans from Aro. I was remained a human in a vampire's home until my eighteenth birthday.

Unlike most vampires, when I was changed I retained all of my human memories with perfect clarity. Aro called me his "most successful experiment". He said that I had the capability of accessing powers more dangerous and destructive than any I could imagine.

Although his words frightened me more often than not, I found this prospect both exhilarating and chilling. To Aro destruction had many meanings.

Two years after becoming a vampire Aro informed me that the time for me to access my powers was growing near. When I questioned him, my answer was always the same… "The answer lies with Bella".

Who and what this Bella was I had no idea. For once I doubted Aro's words. I could not understand how Bella could help me.

For months I followed Aro's instructions tracking, hunting and creating vampires.

On the morning of September 13 I exited my room to hear not quite silent footsteps of Aro. He told me that my time had come, and that I was to leave Italy at once.

My mission was to change Bella, a human he thought possessed possible powers able to rival my own.

My name is Eamon and I am the messenger of the Volturi.

The rain of Forks pleased me. I would have no difficulty moving about during the day. I walked forward into the rain, my black hair plastering itself before my eyes.

Impatiently, I shook my head, clearing my path of vision. I knew not where to start my search.

I pushed dark thoughts of Aro out of my head, complaining would not give me the information I had failed to receive from the Volturi.

"Eamon, what are you doing?" I glanced behind me at Emma, her ruby eyes glancing nervously at the humans passing.

I loved Emma dearly but on many occasions her quiet and distrusting demeanor got the best of me.

I turned slowly to face her.

"I'm going to find Bella."

Dark wisps of her hair escaped from the braid at the nape of her neck to frame her delicate face.

"Come on Emma, its just rain."

"But I don't have anything else to wear!" She stammered. It still surprised me that her human instincts were so strong.

I walked forward and pulled her out into the rain, gently of course. "You are a Vampire," I whispered quietly in her ear. "You don't need to worry about clothes, we can steal some if need be."

"Right," she muttered making her way down the side of the road. I followed behind, contemplating what to do next.

Aro had said that it would be near impossible to change Bella, why I had no idea. The streets were deserted except for a few humans heading for cover and the only sound that echoed around me was the quiet splash of Emma's feet and the movement of branches in the breeze.

"Eamon, do you have any idea who Bella is?"

"No." Nothing, besides that she is going to be the one to unlock my "soul".

"You're not being very nice to me," she said teasingly.

"Why should I be nice to you? All you ever do is tease _me_," I answered, playing along with her.

Leaves rustled beneath out feet, and the wind pulled at rain drenched hair and clothes. Emma took a moment to look back at me with a quizzical look in her eyes.

"Why do you always look so serious?"

I wasn't sure if even I knew the answer to that. If I was to look back and decide, I would have to say that being raised to do the chores of vampires and never owning a toy, a bicycle or any other normal childhood object may have contributed to who I had grown to be.

Sadly, I doubted that Emma would ever be able to understand that. To understand that my childhood memories were not memories a child should be forced to live with. I was unique, misunderstood and full of sorrow for those I had seen perish as a child.

"I'm…" I paused searching for what to say, "not a person fond of the emotions I wasn't forced to live with, and let's just say happiness and joy were not ones I learned to live with."

She remained quiet, pondering my words before asking her next question somewhat reluctantly. "So it's true? The Volturi really raised you?"

I walked to her side. "Yes."

She avoided my gaze and remained quiet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

I gave her one of my rare smiles, and she seemed to calm.

"You now what you're not as bad as everyone said." I found it hard to be angered by this statement. It was true. I had a tendency to avoid others, and when I actually encountered someone I was known for being cold and cruel.

"That's nice to know, I suppose."

"Oh!" she looked alarmed. "I didn't mean that as an insult."

I sighed. "I know, I just feel that maybe I really do live up to my reputation."

She patted my shoulder awkwardly. "Trust me, you don't. Now, let's go see if we can find our girl."

I followed her around the corner. I found it slightly ironic that the tutor was following the student. Not that I considered Emma inept at tracking, it was just that Emma was newly blooded, only six months turned.

The rain carried with it a stench, a stench that I was all too familiar with. I grabbed Emma's hand to warn her.

"Emma, what do you know about werewolves?"

She looked slightly frightened. "Enough, why?"

"They are present. Not in this town exactly, just near." I paused to give her a moment to absorb the information. " They could give us trouble if they are already protecting Bella. Werewolves have an uncanny ability to assume when someone needs protecting."

Her brave front faltered for a moment. I knew that she was trying her best to prove to me that she was an able bodied vampire willing to serve the Volturi, and had yet to back down from this mission, though it was not hers to learn from. She was here on her own freewill, or perhaps by the hidden will of Aro. Quite often, I found it hard to decipher whether or not Aro was interfering with my "trainees", as he called them.

"Come on, let's see if we can learn anything from the records in the library."

Emma's look turned from expectant to disappointed. "That's how you find your human? A record room?"

I smiled, entertained. "I'm not magic, I know nothing of Bella. It would be different if I had her smell. Normally, Aro or Felix would give me a scent to follow."

"Do you think they'll let us into the library like this," she asked motioning to her drenched clothing.

"No, we'll just have to be sneaky."

"Sneaky?"

"Yes, that's one of my talents."

"You and every other vampire," she muttered under her breath.

I glanced in her direction. "What was that?"

She looked down sheepishly. Like many before her, she was not yet fine tuned into all of her vampire instincts, and on many occasions forgot about my ability to over hear mutterings.

I turned on my heel in the direction of the library. "Come on now Emma, dear. We're not going to accomplish anything standing here."

The library was a small building, easily overlooked by passerbies. Taking in the size of the building, I began to see the possible limitations to amount of information the library could hold.

I sighed discontentedly. "Emma, I'm not sure if we're going to find what we're looking for in there."

"You want to check it out anyway?"

"Yes, this is a small town and even if the library information proves unhelpful, the librarian may prove useful."

"Whatever you say," she said quietly slipping through the doors and into the shadows

I rolled my eyes and followed her into the building, choosing to remain visible.

"See what you can find about her on the computer, I'll see if the librarian knows anything." I whispered quickly to Emma. She nodded in understanding before melting silently deeper into the shadows.

I couldn't deny that she was good at following directions; she was also excellent at disappearing. I paused for a moment, realizing that Emma was the first of my "students" ever to have an effect on me. In truth, I couldn't deny that Emma meant something to me, she was important.

I approached the front desk.

"Hello," I greeted with a dazzling smile. The young girl behind the desk looked slightly flustered and I noticed that a faint blush was rising to her cheeks.

"My name's Jessica, what may I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me anything about someone named Bella?"

Her eyes grew dark with anger. "Bella Swan, you mean?"

"Perhaps, I can not recall her last name," I replied casually.

"Are you sure she lives in Forks?" She asked, beginning to control her anger and discomfort.

"Yes, that I am sure of."

"Well, then you're looking for Isabella Swan, or Bella, as you said." I took a moment to study her face. She appeared to be about my age, and I determined that to a human she would be considered attractive.

"What else can you tell me about Bella?"

"If you're interested in Bella you should know that she's going out with Edward Cullen," Jessica blurted out abruptly.

"No, I'm not interested in her that way," I responded, angered. "Can you please give me her address?"

"Um… sure… I mean, yes of course." Her nervousness made me consciously aware of how dangerous my voice had grown.

She handed me a slip of paper. "Here you are, sir. Anything else I can do for you?"

The name Edward Cullen was floating through my mind. I had heard of that name before, but where I could not recall. I had a feeling that this Edward was important to my plans.

"What can you tell me about Edward?"

Her expression grew tense. "Edward lives with his adoptive family, where I don't know. No one besides his beloved Bella knows where."

"Okay, thank you very much for your time."

"No problem," she responded dully. "I live to serve," she continued under her breath.

I exited the library, striding back into the rain. Noticing that the girl in the library had not seemed to notice. Though, if you lived in a town where it was always raining you where used to drenched customers.

I leaned against the wall of the library, waiting for Emma to return.

Moments later she appeared beside me.

"Did you learn anything that I didn't?"

She looked dully at me through the rain, "Only that her dad, Charlie, is the Police Chief of Forks."

"Well, for all we know that could be a crucial piece of information," I stated doubtfully.

"Right. So now what are we going to do?"

"We could always to her house, that's were she lives you know," I said distractedly. Edward Cullen was still on my mind. Rarely was there a name I couldn't place. And now, when I felt that the name Edward Cullen couldn't be forgotten, I couldn't remember where I had heard it.

"Emma, do you know who Edward Cullen is?"

"Of course. He's that vampire who wanted the Volturi to kill him a few months ago because…" She hit her head against the wall.

I looked at her puzzled. "Why would he want to be killed."

"That's what's so stupid. He wanted to be killed because he thought _Bella_ had committed suicide, and he decided he couldn't live with out her."

"I think I just realized why Aro said that it was going to be difficult, if not impossible to change her. Bella is protected by six other vampires."

Emma glanced in my direction. "Well, this is going to be fun. Are you up for the challenge, Eamon?"

"No, but I suppose I'm going to have to be. There is no way I am going to disobey Aro."

"I thought not."

"Well come on Emma, let's go hunt for our human."

* * *

AN: Okay, so that's the first chapter. If you want to know what emma and Eamon look like I posted a link on my profile. If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to share them with me. 

Until next time!

Moonlight313


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: sorry it's been taking me so long to update my fics... been on vacation and my computer's been acting up. _

_I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any of it's characters_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's Pov**

Today was a day of sorrow, of finality, of heartbreak. Today marked the anniversary of one of my biggest mistakes. Today was my beloved's nineteenth birthday, her final birthday.

I knew that my time was running out, I knew that she would not wait another year for me. She had at least made that much clear to me, and somehow I couldn't blame her for her decision. Though, her mind was still a mystery to me, her values and beliefs had made themselves known.

_Edward! What are you doing? Aren't you going to go pick Bella up for our class? _Alice's thoughts interrupted.

"Alice, it's only six in the morning." I said to my closed door. I knew that Alice was listening. She was trying to prove to us that this year nothing would go wrong.

Bella had learned much over the past year, but she had also lost much. The wounds that I had caused her remained, and trust was something she had for very few people.

Alice knocked on my door, and without waiting for my consent, entered.

She silently glided across the room and handed me a stack of clothes that I was sure were fresh from some expensive, name brand store.

"Edward, I know that you're worried. You always are. Everything will be fine today, trust me."

"You'll never find me betting against Alice," I muttered quietly under my breath.

Alice's laugh sounded like a delicate wind chime clinking in the breeze, and resonated around the room. "Don't worry. My vision's have all foretold positive outcomes."

I lifted my eyes to study her tawny orbs. "You didn't buy anything too extreme for Bella did you?"

"Of course I did, though I doubt it will top yours. You spent hours working on it."

"I'm just trying to prove to her that I will never leave her again, that I can't leave her."

"So, more or less you're just trying to make up for your actions?"

"Alice, please, I know that my actions inflicted pain upon everyone, those who were close to me especially. I have embraced my consequences, the worst being the loss of Bella's trust."

Alice snaked her arms around my shoulders. "Edward, you have paid dearly for doing what you believe. We have all forgiven you, and Bella's trust in you is strong, she's just not yet willing to trust it."

"I'm going to go help Bella get ready for class today."

Alice smiled. "Yes, of course. I'll see you at school then." Alice unwound her arms, and glided gracefully out of the room.

I looked warily at the clothes resting beside me on the cool, black leather. Alice's choice is clothing had been becoming more exotic. I blamed it partly on the new European magazines she was reading and partly on her obsession of shopping in the oddest of shops.

I sifted though the pile finding a light textured tight knit black sweater and a pair of off white pants. Compared to the rest of the outfits I had been equipped with lately, this one was pleasingly ordinary, besides the fact that I had been given a black leather ankle length trench coat to keep the chilling rain at bay.

I quickly slid into the clothes and found a pair of shoes hidden in a shadowed corner.

I exited my room, closing the door behind me. As I made me way out the door I paused in front of Alice's door. "Alice, may I ask why you had to buy me such a large coat?"

After a minute of silence Alice opened the door and stepped into the hall. She looked my up and down.

"That's the style of course, Edward. You didn't think I'd let you leave the house wearing clothes from _last_ season," she asked incredulously.

"Seriously, I never expected you to pour so much of your energy into a single hobby," I answered.

She laughed merrily. "I'm just having some fun, so let it be, Edward."

I waved goodbye to her, all the while rolling my eyes. As I approached the base of the stairs I saw Esme, waiting.

Edward, you are not going to argue with Bella today. Please, just let her have her way, today of all days. Last time we denied her wishes it ended in tragedy.

I embraced Esme, smiling. "Yes, of course mom. I promise to obey to her every need," I greeted teasingly.

Esme smiled gently at me. "It's so nice to see you happy."

She looked at my coat quizzically. "What are you wearing?"

"Don't ask me."

She nodded absentmindedly. "Alice. Yes, of course. Now, off you go Edward, dear."

I kissed her cheek and departed through the front door. I sprinted the length of yard separating me from my car. Luckily, I found I was only slightly damp by the time I reached the safety of the Volvo.

I silently contemplated on what Bella would decide. This year we were giving her the chance to choose whether or not she wanted a party. This year would be different than the last.

I glanced up at the green canopy, watching it give way to a dull gray sky.

I pulled into Bella's driveway and parked in Charlie's vacant spot. As the months passed, I may have gained some of Bella's trust back, but my attempts with Charlie had all failed. If anything his anger with me had increased.

I slid gracefully out the car and sprinted up to Bella's window.

Bella lay sleeping, her brown hair in disarray, and her pale skin glowing, reflecting the dull gray of the morning light.

I slid through the window and sat perched on the rocking chair of her childhood.

I watched my angel sleeping peacefully, no worries clouding her mind or thoughts.

I listened, soothed, to her even, calm heartbeat. I knew that in a matter of minutes this tranquility would be broken.

I approached Bella's side and gently placed my lips to her forehead.

"Good morning," I whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes. She looked venerable with her sleepy eyes and flyaway hair. I smiled and brushed a kiss across her warm lips.

"So, what did you decide," I asked her quietly.

She smiled. "I think today is my birthday."

I sighed, relieved at her answer. "Happy birthday, then," I said stroking my hand along her white face.

She sat up slowing, her gaze drifting toward the window. She smiled, slightly, at the gloomy view it held.

"I've learned a lot since last year," she stated. "I decided it would be easier to go along with Alice and the rest of your family, than arguing against them. It's a wasted effort, and I always lose anyway."

"You know, I think you may be right," I joked lightly.

She rolled her eyes, and slid into my lap. I kissed her forehead in a protective type gesture.

"You should probably start getting ready for class," I whispered in her ear.

Her warm form shifted in my arms. "I'd rather not," she sighed discontentedly.

"It's only for a few hours," I reminded her.

"True, but today I'm scheduled for my screen writing class. That class always seems to drag on forever."

"You didn't _have_ to take that course, you know."

"I know, but I didn't know it was going to be so boring."

I looked at her, contemplating her words. "You still have to go," I said gently.

She stood, and turned to look at me. "I'll go, but you have to promise to stay with me. No skipping class for you today."

I shook my head in wonder. "Okay, I promise I'll stay for the _entire_ class today."

She pursed her lips, and looked around the room. "Edward, you don't happen to see my clothes anywhere do you?"

I took a moment to think. "I suppose you should check the bathroom. Alice decided to take another shopping trip yesterday."

She glanced over at me, a little worried. "And that would explain your appearance?"

I looked at her for a moment. "Yes," I answered simply.

She smiled, entertained by that notion.

"I'm going to check the bathroom, I'll be right back."

I watched her walk through the door and listened to the bathroom door close. I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen, searching for something for Bella to eat.

I pulled a bowl out a cabinet, and grabbed a box of frosted flakes out of the pantry. I searched the drawers for a spoon, and added milk to the bowl.

I turned on my heel and came face to face with Bella. I saw her flinch in surprise at the speed of my movement.

"I'm sorry," I said guiltily. No need to tell her that she had surprised me just as much as I had surprised her.

She smiled when she saw the cereal sitting on the worn kitchen table. "Breakfast?" she asked, pleased.

I rolled my eyes. "Just eat the food, Bella," I scolded her gently.

She laughed lightly and sat down to eat the food.

I sat down across from her, watching her as she ate. She sifted uncomfortably under my gaze.

"Do you always have to watch me? It makes me feel weird."

I stared at her a moment more. "Yes."

She sighed, knowing that there would be no arguing with me.

"Charlie left early today," I noted

"What?" she asked, distracted.

"Thinking can be dangerous you know, Bella."

She shot me a look of annoyance. "I was just trying to remember if my exam is tomorrow or Friday."

"It's Monday, Bella"

"Oh," her expression fell a little bit. "I could have sworn that it was this week."

"Come on, Bella. Eat. We're going to be late."

She stuck her tongue out at me in a teasing fashion, but never the less finished her breakfast.

She rinsed her bowl in the sink and headed for the front door. I took a second to study her clothes. It seemed that Bella had found Alice's gifts. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, that fit her nicely, and a sapphire V-neck sweater that reflected Bella's personality perfectly.

"It's raining," I reminded her.

She paused at the door, and grabbed her raincoat off one of the hooks in the front hall.

Bella opened the front door and sighed. "Off to school on another rainy day," she mumbled under her breath before dashing off in the direction of the Volvo.

I smiled, and quickly followed Bella out the door.

* * *

_AN: Okay, so i know this wasn't one of the most exciting chapters, but i wanted to get Bella and Edward into the story... the next chapter will be in Eamon's pov though... please review_

Ps. Sorry for any mistakes my beta is on vacation in the keys


End file.
